Talk:Raiden's custom cyborg body
How much of Raiden is organic? How much of Raiden is organic at this point? I thought that previous information indicated that his skull (minus his lower jaw) and his spine had been excised and inserted onto a cyborg body. However, the fact that he has the yellow bolts and a barcode on his second body, and his conversation with Courtney about artificial skin on his face would indicate that he is just a brain as well. So can anyone confirm just how much of Raiden is organic at this point? --TallgeeseIII (talk) 20:37, March 9, 2013 (UTC) So if his hair is also cybernetic, does this mean Raiden's brain is all that's left? --TallgeeseIII (talk) 22:14, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :Given Boris referring to his right eye as being an optical implant, at the very least his right eye and brain is organic (since it's called an "implant."). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 14:37, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :::That doesn't rule out the possibility that the lost eye wasn't an implant itself, you know. If you lose an implanted prosthetic, the replacement will still need to be implanted too. Hence both are implants. MarqFJA (talk) 20:25, August 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Implant would generally imply something that is outfitted onto something that doesn't necessarily replace it, like a hearing aid or a cochlear implant, so no, the left eye would not merely an "implant," but an outright replacement (besides, it was established that he wore that bandana during that time because the mechanical eye replacement wasn't even ready yet). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 20:42, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :If his skull and face is artificial, it would explain how he still has his head intact and barely got a scratch on his face from Armstrongs rediculously powerful punches. To me his face on this cyborg chassis looks a little more artificial. Velociraptor90 (talk) 13:53, August 9, 2015 (UTC) ::A codec conversation with Doktor would indicate that his face still managed to remain organic (well, most if it anyways: The left eye's obviously artificial). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 13:58, August 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::If such a codec conversation exists, then it appears to be missing from the relevant compilation of such conversations. I personally do not remember any such conversation. MarqFJA (talk) 20:25, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::Oh, actually, it does. More specifically, it's the one dealing with brain units: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance radio conversations#Brain unit specs And here's the specific line: "This unit cannot be used if – as in your case- the subject wishes to retain his original human visage." Stated by Doktor to Raiden. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 20:39, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Actually, if you pay attention to context, the issue is that the brain units in question are a mass-produced model, and thus are required to be universally large to accomodate the variety of brain sizes that exists in nature. This contrasts with customized models that are tailored to the size of the subject's brain, as Raiden's own unit is implied to be in that conversation (the word "customization" comes immediately after the line you quoted). MarqFJA (talk) 11:49, August 11, 2015 (UTC)